In sites where television programs and video are produced, a waveform monitor, a vector scope, and the like have been conventionally employed to adjust a gain and offset of a camera. In the adjustment, a particular image captured by a camera (for example, turf in a live golf program, a face of a person in a talk show, or the like) is used as a basis for adjustment of the camera.